


「德拉科x你」反抗引力

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *狮院女主*参考了Elphaba的著名唱段*第一次写德拉科乙女向，真是陌生又刺激（屁*G
Relationships: 德拉科 马尔福
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 8





	「德拉科x你」反抗引力

“既然这样。”

你听见自己平静的声音，“我真心希望你能快乐。”

“快乐地毁掉你的一生。”

事已至此，你不觉得还有什么话可以说的，德拉科和你的交集到此结束，无论是马尔福庄园的完美草坪还是抛在身后的岔路。

你该怎么形容和德拉科的这段关系？

在分院帽喊出格兰芬多和斯莱特林之后，在德拉科对赫敏·格兰杰说出泥巴种之后，或者，让时间再往前推一点，从那个下午，你们坐在被精心修剪过的草坪上打开那本名叫《纯血统名录》的书之后。或许存在过的快乐和可以称之为“感情”的幻觉在现实的一次又一次冲击下苟延残喘。

“就这样吧，马尔福。”你掰着德拉科抓着你右胳膊的手，他触起来像块冰，看起来苍白地像覆在景观植物上的积雪，灰眼睛里阴郁燃烧的斗志仿佛吸走了他全部的体温。

马尔福庄园是你七岁之前去过最奢华、宽敞的地方，无论是漫步的白色孔雀还是端庄的花园喷泉对你来说都像一个全新的世界，如果牵着你的爸爸表情更高兴一点就好了。

你们坐在大厅不显眼的角落，似乎比起加入那些身着华服的优雅男士女士的谈话，他更乐意和你讨论关于你的小扫帚上搭配什么装饰物来的有趣。不断地有穿着挺括西服和礼裙的男女从面前经过，即使在那时，有些轻飘飘略过的目光里也有着你不喜欢的、道不清的东西存在，现在想起来整段回忆最清晰的是父亲随后说的一句话，“克莱尔，记住，特别在意你姓氏的人不是做朋友的好人选。”

这句话贯穿了你的七岁到十七岁，也是德拉科和你认识后的所有时光，它就像一盏指路明灯，在头脑发昏时拨开一切暧昧混沌，残忍而清醒地直指真相。

你只见过一次卢修斯·马尔福，某一天你像往日一般骑在爸爸亲手打造的“克莱尔330”上，假装成阿基·阿尔德顿快修店的活动招牌——这是你最爱的童年活动之一。那个有浅金色长发的男人抬头打量着你，或者说打量着“克莱尔330”，权杖敲击着地面发出轻响，随后权杖又离开了，父亲说，“克莱尔，你想去大房子里认识些新朋友吗？”父亲的嘴角往下撇着，这表情通常出现在他接到某些难缠的、提出过分改装要求的客户订单以后。

宴会进行到一半，你又见到了他，你听见父亲轻叹了口气，卢修斯的脸上挂着某种现在你会称为策略性温柔的表情——这一点德拉科从他爸爸那儿学的有模有样。

“为什么不去花园逛逛呢，阿尔德顿小姐。”卢修斯笑着碰了碰你的脑袋又很快地缩回手，“我和你父亲的谈话想必会让你无聊。”

大人们总是这样，爸爸和顾客在店里的时候也经常让你去一旁玩耍。在“独家定做”、“儿童扫帚”之类的词眼里，你朝外边走去，奇怪的是当你回头张望时却发现原先从你们面前视若无物走过的男男女女，现在正和你以相反的方向朝父亲和卢修斯走去。好像突然之间，你的爸爸成为了某个大名鼎鼎的人物似的。

其实，惊艳的花园多看也就这么一回事，多亏你误打误撞地摸到摆放扫帚的屋子，虽然都是成年人的扫帚尺寸，对你而言也只是稍许不顺手了点。从上往下欣赏马尔福庄园又变得有趣起来，数着尖尖耸起的房顶，飞过一个个打造成拱门形状的景观植物，喷泉边上有着浅金色耀眼的脑袋的小主人抬着头惊讶又羡慕地看着你，“你是怎么做到的！”

小模小样的德拉科伸出手，“你好，我是德拉科·马尔福。”

“克莱尔。”德拉科的脸上出现一点痛苦，你已经掰开了他抓着你的其中两根手指，但他蠕动着嘴唇说不出话，你们都知道一切已成定局。

“阿莱。”你听见他说。

在你还是个小屁孩的时候试图教还是小屁孩的德拉科骑他爸爸的飞天扫帚，最后双双头朝下栽在茂盛的植物从里，脑门上有些擦伤的德拉科要哭不哭地叫唤，“克莱尔，你是笨蛋吗！”

你掏出爸爸每日限额给你的水果软糖和他道歉，德拉科犹豫地捏着一颗酸柠檬味的透明软糖，眯起眼睛在阳光下假模假样地端详，“这——吃了会中毒吗，阿莱？”

因为他爸爸老说麻瓜的零食会吞掉小孩子的魔法能力，当时你不过认为这是某种大人惯常用来骗小孩子少吃零食的招数，你爸爸还说糖吃多了晚上老鼠会钻进小孩儿的耳朵呢。德拉科怂怂的表情让你笑了半天，直到你吃掉一颗又一颗后他才放心地塞进嘴里嚼了嚼，“唔——阿莱！”听起来是惊喜又满意的意思。

德拉科只有一次称你为阿尔德顿小姐，那是90年的圣诞节晚宴，你兴冲冲地抱着几乎和身高差不多大的礼物，在缀着亮片的绸缎裙摆和香氛中穿梭，卢修斯叔叔看见了你，眼神短暂地落在你抱着的礼盒上，他挑起一边的眉毛露出一点微笑，蛇头权杖冲着花园方向点了点。

“德拉科，圣诞——”夜色中远远地你就看到德拉科亮的发光的小脑袋，“哎哟。”你撞在一堵肉墙上，确切说是两堵，两个小胖墩正有些贪婪地打量你手里用了红火颜色的包装纸的礼盒，丝毫没有把你从地上拉起来的意思。其中较为胖的那一个正揪着礼盒上的红缎带，更高一点的男孩打开了他的手问到，“你是谁，你叫什么名字？”

“克莱尔。”你盯着那只胖手，发誓要是他们敢动给德拉科的圣诞礼物，你就咬他。

那个高一点的男孩歪着头，还在等你继续说。

“——阿尔德顿。”你警惕起来，你看见他们耸了耸肩，胖的那个夺走了礼盒，另一个挡着你。

“德拉科！德拉科！！”你咬他他也没什么反应，你只好冲德拉科的方向大喊，“德拉科——呜…”

“克拉布，高尔，你们在做什么？”

那两个巨怪似的胖男孩突然像家养小精灵般听话起来，即使德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他们几眼也毫不生气，“你们不许欺负阿尔德顿小姐。”

“克莱尔·阿尔德顿。“德拉科的口气像在炫耀他家的豪华壁炉和可以容纳二十多人的长桌，“著名的飞天扫帚设计师——阿基·阿尔德顿的女儿。”

他的身后冒出好几个同年龄的男孩女孩，他称他们为潘西·帕金森、达芙妮·格林格拉斯、阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯还有西奥多·诺特，他们都像德拉科和你初见那样伸出小手，你握了所有人的手却分不清谁是谁，以及这有什么意义，不过在大家都对你爸爸给德拉科设计的“德拉科1980”称赞感叹之后，你们轻易地玩在了一块，包括先前试图欺负你的克拉布和高尔。

德拉科的表情一直在变换，好像他在挣扎似的，“阿莱，跟我一起吧，想想我们可做的事，我们一起。”男性的力量将你往他的方向拉近，“只有你和我，怎么样，你来吗？”

你感觉到你非但没有掰开他的手，他的另一条胳膊正抵在你的背后，“不会有我们赢不了的战争。”

他已经长那么高了，你的视线和德拉科尖细的下巴齐平，“马尔福。”你咬着牙说，“永、远、都、不、可、能。”

“这不可能。”德拉科和潘西或许还有格林格拉斯姐妹小声地说。按着姓氏你是第一个带上分院帽的新生，也是第一个被分入格兰芬多的学生。德拉科和他的朋友们念叨了一暑假的斯莱特林，事实上你对于格兰芬多好感颇多，你已经能想象爸爸满眼泪花地摸着扫帚柄感慨地说，“克莱尔，你的母亲也是个格兰芬多啊。”

虽然爸爸不是霍格沃茨的学生，但你还是从他那里听说不少关于格兰芬多和斯莱特林学院间的龃龉，然而热闹的韦斯莱双胞胎将格兰芬多长桌上进行的新生欢迎仪式搞的异常热闹，你心有余悸地吐出最后一根羽毛和身边两只耳朵还在冒泡泡的帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔哈哈大笑起来。

“为什么有好几个斯莱特林在盯着你看？”圆脸的纳威·隆巴顿有点害怕地小声说，“听说斯莱特林不太友好。”

除了你，你在马尔福庄园认识的每个同龄人都端坐在斯莱特林的长桌边，潘西和达芙妮嘀嘀咕咕地在说话，但你看到了她们眼神的转变，虽然潘西似乎从来没喜欢过你，但如此直接的表现还是第一回。

刚吃下去的薄荷硬糖在你的胃里嘶嘶冒着凉气，德拉科低着头在戳盘子里的酒浸布丁，不知道怎么回事你想起了那次圣诞节，还想起了爸爸的话。既然这样，爸爸应该更希望你在霍格沃茨交到新朋友吧。你对于自己放弃的如此之快也没有很惊讶，并且不合时宜地在脑海中冒出一个画面——爸爸小心翼翼地将早已停产的银箭从柜子里取出做定期的保养，一边自言自语地嘟囔，“经得起时间的考验啊…”

“克莱尔，过来。”当你被德拉科趁乱从新生回宿舍的队伍里拉出来，手里又被塞进一包巧克力花生脆糖后，愧疚感像雨后的杂草一般冒了出来。德拉科还绷着脸，“格兰芬多没有的东西，斯莱特林这里都有，拿好了。”

你大概笑的像一只高尔或者克拉布，德拉科嫌弃地看了一眼，越来越像他爸爸似的，装模作样地甩了甩长袍走了。

德拉科没有漏掉过一个圣诞节礼物或者你的生日礼物，还经常在走廊里顺手塞给你各种纳西莎给他寄来的零食，即使是再多甜到腻牙的巧克力坩埚蛋糕也不能让你忘记他对纳威·隆巴顿的嘲讽，或者对哈利·波特以及除了你以外的任何格兰芬多称的上恶毒的话语。

“泥巴种。”你听见他对赫敏·格兰杰喊出这个词，像是那些五颜六色的糖果都在你的胃里开起狂欢派对，你捂住了嘴，虽然你吐不出又肥又大的鼻涕虫。

德拉科的脸比任何时候都要煞白，“阿莱…我…”

你不确定你是否还能相信他会说的，类似于“我不是这个意思”之类的话，你们曾经坐在马尔福庄园的大草坪上，阳光兜头兜脸地笼罩着，潘西用尖细的声音咯咯笑，“看，帕金森在这。”接着是格林格拉斯、诺特。

“克拉布和高尔也不在上面。”德拉科这么说，“他们也来自纯血统家族。”

除了被拿来与克拉布和高尔相提并论让你觉得难受，你按住了那本书，直到德拉科抬头看你，“阿尔德顿不是纯血家族。”你也不知道你为什么要说这个，以一种莽撞又急切的口吻。

“哦。“德拉科盯了你半晌又若无其事地将你的手从书上挪开，“你爸爸设计的扫帚，纯血家族里也没人能比的上。”

现在看来，似乎又有另外一层含义在里面了，你知道有些事情起了变化，韦斯莱家的双胞胎或者罗恩都说过斯莱特林对纯血近乎病态的推崇，即使你再想自欺欺人，这层纸还是捅破了，恢复如初也不能修复你们之间的裂缝。

即使你跟着弗雷德和乔治学会了每天都跟做贼似的穿密道，课程的安排却像是要给格兰芬多和斯莱特林按头盲约会似的，飞行课、草药学还有魔药课，你认真地连斯内普都卷着上嘴唇憋的难受却也没理由给格兰芬多扣分。事实上斯内普正一脸恼火又不能发火的表情站在德拉科的面前，该是鲜绿色的缩身药水，德拉科的坩埚里却冒着匪夷所思的亮紫色，所有格兰芬多都在看他的好戏，德拉科却转头看你，并且看上去有点洋洋得意的窃喜。

“阿莱。”克拉布和高尔又像堵墙似的挡住你的去路，德拉科不知道从哪里冒了出来，“你和格兰杰不一样。”

“你和潘西也不一样，你…你和别人都不一样…”也许是德拉科的红耳根子迷惑了你，你几乎都要忘了“泥巴种”是多扭曲、多侮辱人的单词。

即使如此，可你能说什么，你希望德拉科发自内心地认为他错了，这简直和潘西乐意把德拉科身边的座位让给别的女生一样不可思议。德拉科捏了捏拳头什么都没说。

“抱歉，麻烦你让克拉布和高尔别挡着路。”一点悲哀的情绪悄悄升了起来，“马尔福。”

“马尔福？”德拉科的声音掺着一丝凄凉，“你怎么就是不明白，克莱尔。”

拽着你胳膊的手掐的你发疼，你听见德拉科说，“还是你已经喜欢上和韦斯莱家的鼬鼠混在一起？”

“而现在，是你和我撇清关系最好的机会？”

说起来有点恶毒，你知道德拉科不可能真正的伤害你，你也知道这也不能给事情带来任何转机，你只是顺着他的话说，“是啊，马尔福。”

既然大家都痛苦，不如彻底斩断过往，不是吗？

德拉科搁在你背后的手紧了又松，想拉近又无能为力，“你知道我不可能答应的，德拉科。放手吧。”你疲倦地看着他日趋单薄德肩线，“我不阻拦你，这是最后的情谊。”

“别再用这套。”你的魔杖竖在了德拉科颤抖着靠近的双唇前，“什么都不会起作用，除非你发誓停下一切。”

德拉科和哈利·波特还有绝大部分的格兰芬多杠上了，你真的不明白他所坚持的，就像他也不会明白格兰芬多的同学给你带来了多少欢乐和美好时光。

除了克拉布和高尔几乎已经变成了德拉科的背后灵，现在还多了个潘西，或者说已经到了非德拉科不可的地步了。一转头就是，噢，潘西让德拉科枕在她的大腿上，再转头，她在咯咯傻笑着梳理德拉科的浅金色头发，像那是某种至高无上的荣耀似的。

你答应和乔治一起参加圣诞节舞会，“内部消化。”乔治笑嘻嘻地和你击掌。

说实话你点后悔，“你也跳的太差了吧！”你和乔治在踩脚比赛里笑的喘不过气。

“喂，克莱尔，小马尔福看起来像吞了两百斤的费力拔烟火。”乔治凑在你耳边说，“你高兴吗？嘿，反正我挺高兴的。”

你擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，眼角看到潘西裙摆上层层叠叠不嫌多似的蕾丝花边和德拉科难以忽略的浅金发色，说不在意嘴角却像千钧重。

和乔治跳舞的后遗症就是结束后你带着一脑袋“两个香蕉一前一后去逛街，第一个香蕉走热了它脱掉了衣服，于是第二根香蕉就摔倒了”这样诡异的笑话，你在离礼堂最近盥洗室里拆掉紧了一晚上的盘发，换上早先藏那里的软底鞋。不像那些准备着约会的女孩子，你只想回到宿舍，把关于香蕉的笑话以及潘西高跟鞋的颜色通通甩出脑袋。

“和韦斯莱？你真是蠢得难以让人置信。”德拉科的背后灵和人体挂件出乎意料地没有随他而来，刚出盥洗室你就被人握住手腕拖进墙角的阴影里，会用这种嘲讽语气的除了卢修斯·马尔福就只有德拉科·马尔福。

“没错。”你抱着双臂索性靠在墙上，“我就是蠢得无可救药的泥巴种，和纯血叛徒天生一对，你说是不是？”

“你——”德拉科捶了一下墙半天说不出话，“你是不是故意——你明明知道——”

“我知道什么呀？”你不耐烦起来，“和肮脏的血统拥有者呆一块现在你不觉得恶心了？”德拉科的眼睛在暗沉的光线里瞪得大大的，灰眼珠里充满着矛盾的怒火。

“帕金森小姐可等不——唔”

德拉科撞上来的动作是气势汹汹的，但…

你的眼睛里突然就盛满了泪水，德拉科轻咬着你下唇，你想到了小时候他对完全无害的水果软糖的犹豫，他先试探着咬了咬，发现麻瓜制造的软糖并没有跳起来攻击他，或者吸走他的魔法，他便放下心来肆无忌惮地大嚼。你还记得那是颗酸柠檬味，你最不喜欢的味道，你怕酸，一切有着柠檬味道的食物你都不喜欢，酸过之后还会留下满嘴苦涩，就像现在。你厌恶自己压根不想反抗，甚至手里还紧紧抓着德拉科的领带，你也意识到你也不喜欢自己眼泪的味道。

那像是开始也像是结束，德拉科在他的路上越走越远，他支持乌姆里奇，那个相貌和心灵一样丑陋的女人，你羞愧的要死，但你的心底对于德拉科突如其来的越界行为还有着隐秘的期盼。直到…

直到凯蒂·贝尔的尖叫声在你背后响起，穿着红色外套的女孩优雅地平伸着双臂，黑发在风雪中四散出可以称得上凄美的姿态，如果不是她口中发出的惨叫以及落地后痛苦的扭动，你简直会认为这是一场预先准备的小玩笑。海格快速带走了凯蒂，利妮浑身发抖地指着雪地上被吹开一个角的纸包。

你抓着自己的喉咙避免发出像凯蒂那样的惨叫，风雪糊进了你的眼睛，冻住了全身的血液。

那条绿荧荧的蛋白石项链，你永远记得在马尔福庄园举行的那场小型拍卖会，卢修斯·马尔福以一千五百个加隆从博金·博克手里买下，德拉科试图去摸一下华丽宝石的手还被他爸爸用权杖毫不留情地敲打了。

现在当头一棒的是你，如果凡事都有一个结点，这就是德拉科和你以及一切空气中浮尘般的暧昧不清结束的时刻。

“停下？”仿佛你说了一个很荒唐的笑话，比两根香蕉脱衣服都滑稽的笑话，德拉科放开了你，他有些癫狂地抓着自己的头发，“你不明白！”

“绝不可能停下，除非我——”

“除非什么？”你抱着最后一丝不切实际的希望拉住他的胳膊。德拉科看起来饱受折磨又被即将被挫败的情绪击垮，似乎你的举动成为了溺水之人最后的浮木，“阿莱。”

“阿莱。”德拉科歇斯底里地握住你的手，“你关心我的是吗？我知道你一定是在意我的。”

“德拉科…我关心你的灵魂，我在意你有没有做出伤害到——”

稍许有些暖起来的掌心松开了你，不需要多久他的手又会恢复冰冷，“灵魂有什么意义？”德拉科机械地在你面前来回踱步，“只有完成——变强——强者才赋予意义！”

一些不好的想法碎片一股脑地涌了上来，你听见自己艰难地发出声音，嘶哑地像吞了一百只冰耗子，“什么是强者？伏——”

德拉科冰凉的手掌捂在你嘴上，呼出的热气也给不了他分毫的温暖，那双灰眼睛看着你，突然变得像你们初见那刻那样没有掺杂任何来自外界的影响，“阿莱…”德拉科恢复了平静，他克制地叹道，“走吧，不要再回来了，离开的越远越好。”

“既然你选择了这样…

我希望你有生之年都不会后悔。”

你把他留在黑暗里，把你们之间的引力尽数脱离。

END


End file.
